<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adventurer college by oerba_yun_gay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725395">Adventurer college</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oerba_yun_gay/pseuds/oerba_yun_gay'>oerba_yun_gay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, F/F, Protectiveness, Roommates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:00:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oerba_yun_gay/pseuds/oerba_yun_gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss tries to look out for Ruby like she's always done.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adventurer college</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story was written as the first chapter of a longer story. I have the other chapters outlined, but if I end up writing more, I'll probably wait to publish the next chapter until the whole thing is finished.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She needs to find Ruby. If something happened to her— No, she can't allow herself to think about that, or else she'll lose it. Right now, she can only allow herself to move.</p><p>Moments ago, the dungeons had been ghostly quiet. Now the corridors reverberate with the howls of the undead. Groping hands shoot out of the walls, forcing Weiss to dodge and weave between them. This was not what she pictured when they said the castle was haunted.</p><p>The stairs leading back to the castle above ground is blocked by a gaggle of ghouls. One of them notices her and snaps its teeth together loudly. The rest of them turn their heads all at once in her direction. They moan, tormented by their own hunger for flesh.</p><p>Using her sword as a conduit, she casts a spell that turns the shambling monsters to ice. But from behind her, a pair of skinless hands grab her arms, and a new assailant bites into her shoulder. She grunts in pain.</p><p>Mustering all her strength, she backpedals into a wall, ramming the corpse into it hard enough to shake its grip. Given an opening, she escapes from the dungeons.</p><p>The pain from the bite makes her eyes water. She can't believe how quickly they surrounded her. How long does she have before Ruby gets overwhelmed? What if she doesn't find Ruby in time?</p><p>She stumbles on the uneven steps, and a guttural sob slips out. But she pushes her rising panic down. She needs to keep her head above the surface long enough to find Ruby.</p><p>Ruby needs me, Weiss thinks. Ruby needs me.</p><p>It's all Weiss's fault. She should've never left Ruby's side. Shouldn't have allowed her vision to be clouded by emotion. By falling in love with Ruby, she failed her as a friend and as a protector.</p><p>A few weeks ago, she was up late by herself, trying to unwind. An exam loomed, and she intended to keep her streak of top marks going. If she was honest, she was working herself to death.</p><p>Under pressure, her first instinct is to reach for a bottle of scotch. She was still on her first glass when Ruby came back.</p><p>Ruby followed the classical music to Weiss's room where she found her roommate sprawled on the bed, her drink in one hand and her phone in the other. Ruby took a seat at the foot of the bed.</p><p>“How's it going?”</p><p>Weiss turned off the speakers via her phone. “Tired,” was all she could say.</p><p>She offered no resistance when Ruby took the tumbler from her hands. She placed it on a desk, and then she laid down on Weiss's bed next to her.</p><p>Grateful, Weiss cuddled up with Ruby. Her closeness—the heat from her body, and the sound of her breathing—prevented Weiss from getting stuck inside her own head. She was able to finally stop fighting her exhaustion and simply feel it. She released the breath she'd been holding. Her shoulders unclenched.</p><p>“How was your study session?” Weiss asked.</p><p>She closed her eyes and listened to Ruby gush.</p><p>“Penny helped me get the hang of weapon modification.”</p><p>“The modifications I tried to help you with?” She hadn't been able to do much. She's a mage, not a fighter like Ruby.</p><p>“It's really fun. Like when Yang showed me her motorcycle.”</p><p>“Will you attach a motor to your weapon?” Weiss teased.</p><p>“Maybe?” It sounded like she was only half joking. “It's a bummer I'm only grocking it now, after I messed up my exam on it.”</p><p>“You're the most enthusiastic fighter I've met. That's worth much more than a good grade.” And her passion was something Weiss loved about her.</p><p>“I'm better at practical stuff. Penny does great with practical stuff <b>and </b>on exams,” Ruby said. “She's so nice to me. It's been a while since I met any new friends.”</p><p>Weiss looked Ruby in the eye. “I always knew you would be popular once you got away from high school.” Away from high school and high school bullies, she thought.</p><p>“I'm not popular,” Ruby said abashedly.</p><p>“Well. It's overrated anyway.” Weiss used to believe she had friends, once upon a time. Then her wealth disappeared, and they didn't want anything to do with her anymore. “As long as you can trust them, that's what matters.”</p><p>If you can trust them like I trust you. If they make you feel safe like you make me feel safe.</p><p>The arm wrapped around Weiss hugged her tighter. “I'm so lucky to have you,” Ruby said. She wasn't the sentimental type, but whenever she felt something, she blurted it out, no matter how significant or how trivial. “I don't know if I'd have the guts to go out and meet new people if it wasn't for you.”</p><p>I make her feel safe too.</p><p>Before they knew it, they both fell asleep on her bed.</p><p>The next morning, Weiss woke up the most comfortable she'd ever felt. They lay on top of the blankets. But with Ruby pressed against her, she felt as warm as a fresh batch of cookies. Although, she didn't remember spooning Ruby. That must've happened while they slept.</p><p>Ruby stirred in her embrace. She put a hand on Weiss's arm, and for a moment Weiss feared she was about to pry it off. She didn't, of course. Just ran her thumb over the skin, and even though Weiss literally enveloped her, the reciprocal touch somehow made her feel even closer.</p><p>Eventually Ruby turned so she could look at her.</p><p>“Good morning,” Ruby said around a yawn.</p><p>“Good morning.”</p><p>Weiss felt somewhat awestruck. They'd shared many mornings together, but not like this. The sight of Ruby with her ruffled hair—and sleepily rubbing her eyes—had never looked so precious before. Her senses were still tender after waking, and lying next to Ruby had never felt so intimate before.</p><p>“Do you have to get up yet?”</p><p>“I have an exam later, but there's no hurry.”</p><p>“Good,” Ruby said, settling into her side.</p><p>All concern about the exam had evaporated. If the whole semester passed her by, she'd feel content if Ruby would stay in her arms like this.</p><p>“I can’t believe we didn’t think of this sooner.”</p><p>“Think of what?” Ruby murmured drowsily.</p><p>“Sharing a bed. I haven't done that with anyone since I was a child.” She never imagined it'd feel so wonderful.</p><p>“Me and Yang used to share beds a lot. But,” she trailed off.</p><p>“But?”</p><p>Ruby fidgeted shyly with the sleeve of Weiss's sleep shirt. “There wasn't as much cuddling.”</p><p>Weiss gasped dramatically. “But you love cuddling.”</p><p>“I love cuddling with <b>you.</b>”</p><p>An immense fondness for the girl in her arms overtook Weiss. She grabbed Ruby's hand, causing her to raise her head, looking momentarily confused. Weiss tried to think of something to say. Her head swam with emotion, but she couldn't find the words.</p><p>When she only stared at Ruby in silence, Ruby leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek. It made Weiss's heart gallop.</p><p>Every time she'd felt this way in the past, she tried to dismiss it. But she would never be able to convince herself that she didn't want to wake up like this every morning. That she didn't want Ruby to kiss her again. That she didn't want to kiss Ruby back.</p><p>Weiss had to admit it to herself. She's in love with Ruby.</p><p>Ruby, who's been the most important person in Weiss's life since her relationship with her parents broke down. Ruby, whom she swore to look after when they enrolled at Adventurer college. She promised to protect her. Which is why, later that day, Weiss concluded that to act on her feelings for Ruby would be utterly irresponsible.</p><p>As soon as she got out of bed, her anxieties over the exam returned. However, they turned out to be over nothing. She was the first one to turn in her exam. The same time as Blake, a thief student in the same illusions class and the only one of her classmates she considers to be on her level.</p><p>“That wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be,” Blake said after they walked out together.</p><p>“I agree. I feel confident about my performance.”</p><p>“Want to go grab a beer to celebrate?”</p><p>“I'd love to, but I’ve already got plans. Me and my roommate have a kind of a post-exam ritual.”</p><p>With the exam out of the way, her anxieties were replaced by anxieties over what to do about Ruby. What to do about her newfound love.</p><p>During her bus ride home, she indulged in an imaginary confession in which Ruby returned her love. Where would she take Ruby on their first date? She could take her to a nice restaurant. Except Ruby doesn't like anything remotely formal. Ruby likes animals. The nearest zoo was a daytrip away, but it would be worth it. She wanted Ruby to love their first date.</p><p>Once she stepped off the bus, her daydream had to end. She hadn't spared a thought to what her actual course of action should be. Before opening the door to their apartment, she took a moment to collect herself.</p><p>At the very least I can avoid making things awkward. Don't make it awkward</p><p>A heavenly smell greeted her when she entered the apartment.</p><p>“You’re baking without me.”</p><p>Ruby came to greet her in the hallway. “Surprise! I made muffins for your post-exam celebration. We can still do the usual takeout celebration later if you want. I just felt like doing something <b>extra nice </b>today.”</p><p>For me? Maybe it's just because she loves muffins. I don't know anyone who enjoys muffins as much as Ruby. Maybe she just happens to be in a good mood. Maybe it's not on my behalf at all. But what if it is for me?</p><p>They made coffee and gathered on their sofa to eat.</p><p>Ruby practically inhaled her first muffin. “Did Yang tell you she got hurt?” she said with her mouth full.</p><p>“Yes. She sent me an extremely upsetting picture of her black eye.”</p><p>As teenagers, Weiss, Ruby, and Ruby's sister Yang made a pact. They promised to form an adventuring party together. To quest and dungeon crawl together. But Adventurer college doesn't teach unarmed fighters like Yang, so she studies with monks back in their hometown.</p><p>“She got in a fight with another apprentice again,” Ruby said.</p><p>“She didn’t tell me that.” What else did Yang keep from her?</p><p>“I thought so. You chewed her out pretty good last time she told you.”</p><p>“I just want her to stay out of trouble.”</p><p>She wished that Yang was there with them so she could look after her like she can with Ruby. A different imaginary confession flashed through Weiss's mind. One where Ruby didn't return her feelings, and things like baking for each other became awkward. One where they couldn't figure out how to behave around one another. Weiss wouldn't be able to be there for Ruby anymore.</p><p>She can't let Ruby find out about her feelings. She can't risk their friendship. Not for anything.</p><p>Ruby needs her. It only became clearer when she finally met Penny. Ruby and Penny stood in line to order them bubble tea while Weiss and Blake held their table.</p><p>“I don't trust that girl.”</p><p>Blake didn't even look up from her phone. “She seems nice.”</p><p>Weiss watched Penny say something that made Ruby laugh out loud.</p><p>“I don't like the way she talks to Ruby. Look how close she's standing.”</p><p>“Probably because it's loud in here.”</p><p>“She keeps touching Ruby’s arm. Look! She's clearly trying to seduce her!”</p><p>That got Blake to look up from her phone, just in time to see Penny being so engrossed in her and Ruby's conversation that she accidentally walked into a chair.</p><p>“That girl couldn't seduce anybody.” Blake chuckled. “I kind of want to pinch her cheek and give her candy.”</p><p>Weiss glared at Blake. “I promised Ruby I'd take care of her now that her sister isn't around. That involves keeping an eye out for people trying to take advantage of her.”</p><p>“That's a strange promise to make.”</p><p>“It's not strange! It's my responsibility since I'm older.”</p><p>“How much older are you?”</p><p>Weiss gave a murmured answer.</p><p>“Say again?” Blake asked.</p><p>“I'm one year older.”</p><p>“Wow. Staggering age gap.”</p><p>“One year is a lot in high school!”</p><p>“You're not in high school anymore. Ruby wouldn't want you mothering her. Especially not if a cute girl is flirting with her.”</p><p>Weiss's face went fully red.</p><p>Blake raised an eyebrow. “Wait. Are you jealous?”</p><p>Weiss held her tongue. She held her tongue for weeks. Once she reached her boiling point though, all it took was one bad day for her to slip up.</p><p>It was one of those days when the world seems to be against you. The night before, she couldn't sleep, but she still had to get up early for class. She didn't have time for breakfast. Not even her morning coffee. And when she finally got her hands on a cup of coffee, she accidentally tipped it over.</p><p>When she got home, she didn't reach for a drink. Instead, she beelined it to their sofa where Ruby lay, scrolling her phone.</p><p>“I'm going to fall on top of you now.”</p><p>“Go ahead.”</p><p>Weiss lied down on Ruby and buried her face in Ruby's neck. She breathed her in, and she relaxed for the first time the whole day. Thankfully, Ruby seemed to sense that she didn't have the energy to talk. She just stroked Weiss's hair and continued browsing.</p><p>They stayed like that for a while. Weiss wasn't sure whether she dozed off for a second.</p><p>Ruby received a text on her phone. “Yang wants to know who your hot girlfriend is.”</p><p>“What?” Weiss was suddenly <b>very </b>awake.</p><p>“I sent her a picture from when we went to that cafe with Blake and Penny.”</p><p>“Blake and I are friends. We are <b>not </b>together.”</p><p>“Yang wants to message her.”</p><p>“She better not flirt with her and scare her away. I've never had a friend who's Korean like me before.”</p><p>Ruby and Yang exchanged a few more texts. Then she put her phone down.</p><p>“Want me to make you some hot chocolate?” Ruby offered.</p><p>Weiss answered, “No.” She gave a squeeze. “I don't want to get up.”</p><p>Ruby hugged her back. “Okay, but I've got to meet up with the others soon. We need to prepare for our quests.”</p><p>Don’t go. Don’t leave me.</p><p>“Will Penny be there?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“How well do you know Penny?”</p><p>“She's my friend. We're in all the same fighter classes, and we study together every day, basically.”</p><p>“Where is she from?”</p><p>“Italy, I think.”</p><p>“Do her skills measure up to yours?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“And you like her?”</p><p>“Yes I do.”</p><p>“And she’s attractive?”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Ruby gently pushed Weiss off and sat up on the sofa.</p><p>“I didn't know you were interested in her like that. I could give you her number if you want?”</p><p>“That's not what I meant.” She let out a sigh. “I worry about you. I want to make sure you're in good hands.”</p><p>“Penny is a great friend.” Ruby crossed her arms. “It’s not like in high school. You don’t need to protect me anymore.”</p><p>“It's my job to protect you.”</p><p>“But it's not your job! You're my friend. My best friend. And friends trust each other.”</p><p>“I do trust you, Ruby. I just don't trust Penny.”</p><p>“That seems like a you problem, not a Penny problem.”</p><p>During all their years as friends, they never had a real fight before. Weiss felt awful for days after their argument. She still does. It's a nauseating tension that won't go away on its own.</p><p>Ruby has a point. It was Weiss who said that if she trusts Penny, that's all that matters. She knows she needs to apologise, but she's too scared of Ruby's response. What if she doesn't want Weiss to be her friend anymore? Penny seems like a better friend anyway.</p><p>Under any other circumstance, she would be happy she got assigned the same group as Ruby for their first quest. But the tension was still there, making Weiss's stomach turn. And to make it even worse, Penny was in their group too.</p><p>The three of them were sent to an abandoned castle. Their quest is to retrieve the crown of the king who had cursed that place to damnation.</p><p>As soon as they found a way inside, Weiss split them up. She practically ran away from Ruby. Just to be anywhere else. She walked in circles until she ended up in the dungeons, and that's when the dead woke from their slumber.</p><p>It feels like an eternity before she finds herself at the place where they entered. A large entrance hall, with the doors sealed shut. There's a hole in the wall through which they entered, and through which they must now leave. Ruby arrives at the exact same time.</p><p>“You're bleeding!”</p><p>“Ruby!” She throws her arms around Ruby. “I was so scared something happened to you.”</p><p>“Weiss—”</p><p>“I’m sorry. About everything. I'm sorry I didn't trust Penny. You were right. If you trust Penny, then I trust Penny.”</p><p>Ruby manages to get a word in. “We have to go back! Penny was right behind me a moment ago, and now she’s gone. We have to find her.”</p><p>She helps Ruby retrace her steps. The further back they go, the thicker the crowds of undead become. Until they find Penny cornered.</p><p>Weiss casts a freezing spell on the ones closest to the girl, and Ruby uses her giant scythe to mow down the back row. She was right about being good at the practical parts of fighterhood.</p><p>“Weiss, you're hurt,” Penny says.</p><p>“I'm fine.” But she’s not fine. The bite wound throbs painfully, and she knows she's losing blood.</p><p>Penny uses her sword to sever part of her clothing. She starts to wrap Weiss's shoulder up.</p><p>Neither Penny nor Ruby are prepared for the colossal ghoul that crashes through the wall. It’s tall enough that the gilded crown on top of its head scrapes against the ceiling. The monster takes aim and raises its sword for a swing at Penny.</p><p>Weiss is the only one who's quick enough to react. She grabs Penny and turns them around to put herself in the line of fire.</p><p>She forms a magical barrier as a shield, and the sword sinks into it, cutting Weiss's face and chest. Halfway through the barrier, the sword gets stuck, leaving the enemy wide open for a counterattack.</p><p>With one swing of her scythe, Ruby cuts the zombie king in half.</p><p>Weiss crumples to the floor like a wet napkin.</p><p>“Weiss!”</p><p>She's bleeding all over. She's making a mess. It's hard to stay awake, but she knows she has to. Ruby cradles her head on her lap during the whole car ride back. Always there for her. Always holding her whenever she feels like a mess.</p><p>“I love you,” Weiss says, just to make sure Ruby knows that in case the blood loss is about to kill her.</p><p>“I love you too.” She probably means it as a friend, which is just as true, just as deep. “I don't know what I would do if I lost you. I need you.”</p><p>“You don’t need me.”</p><p>The moment Weiss found Ruby unharmed, it made her realise that Ruby doesn't really need her the way she tried to explain to Blake. It made her take the blow meant for Penny.</p><p>Ruby doesn’t need me. I’m the one who needs Ruby.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>